Ben Meets The Queen
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben wants to make a good impression with Queen Bliss. But when he thinks he screwed up, the Queen relieves his worries.


**A story by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Ben was planning on getting Jocu back from a previous prank. Jocu came to the mansion earlier that week and woke him up by tickling him and making him laugh so hard that he could barely breathe.

"I'm gonna get him today!" Ben grinned deviously.

"Oh? And what are you planning?" A voice snickered. Ben looked around and grinned as Vivo appeared. "C'mon…tell me what you're planning."

"Nope!" Ben said, shaking his head.

"Ben…" Vivo said, now arching an eyebrow.

"Not telling!"

"You know what will happen if you don't tell me." Vivo grinned, now getting down and sticking his bum up as he waved his tail.

"I'm not gonna tell!"

"Ok then!" Vivo smirked, now pouncing at him and wrestling him down. Once he started tickling Ben's stomach, Ben gave in.

"OKAY! OKAHAHAHAHAY! VIVOHOHOHO!"

Vivo grinned hugely and stopped. "Now out with it Tennyson."

"I need to go and visit Jocu today. He pranked me and I'm gonna get him back for it!"

"Sounds great! But we better hurry and get back before he wakes up. Oh, you still haven't met mother yet, have you?"

"Nope. But I'm planning to later on today! I even have my special suit ready," Ben grinned, now pointing to a beautiful black suit in the corner.

"Wow, that's fancy!"

"I know. But I really want to make a good impression on your mother. She's a queen for heaven's sake!" Ben said. "I never make a good impression with people."

"Ben, relax." Vivo smiled, now gently patting his back.

"But…"

"Easy, pal. You'll make a great impression. But we better hurry if we wanna catch Jocu before he wakes up!" Vivo said, urging him to stand.

Ben nodded and then waited for Vivo to teleport them. Once they arrived, he immediately ran up the stairs and into Jocu's room.

Or so he thought. Jocu's room was further down the hall. He ran into the wrong royal bedroom!

Ben grinned evilly as he walked into the room and saw the bed move. He thought right away that Jocu was in bed.

"This is it!" Ben yelled out as he pounced on the bed and wrapping the person in a bundle!

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The person squealed, now shifting and trying to get free.

"Nope! You're not getting away from me now, Jocu!" Ben said, now straddling the person's back and tickling their sides.

He could hear giggling and laughing, but he noticed that the giggling was feminine!

"What's up with your voice, Jocu?!" Ben laughed out.

But Ben gasped out in horror as the person pushed the covers back and he was met with beautiful blue eyes. Last time he checked, Jocu had green eyes!

"W-W-What the-?!" Ben gasped. His heart fell to his feet as he saw the person sit up more and reveal a beautiful white face and golden hair as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"W-Who are you?" she asked in surprise.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You're the-the-the…" Ben panted out, now sweating hard.

"Can you please sit up? I can't see you well if we are in this position," Queen Bliss smiled.

At that moment, King Lauhin walked in and was somewhat shocked at what was happening.

"Ben, what are you doing?!" he asked, now arching a surprised eyebrow.

"B-But I thought he-I mean, she was Jocu! I-I-I-I-…" Ben panicked.

"So, you're Ben? Do you mean Ben Tennyson?" Queen Bliss asked.

But Ben couldn't even focus. He jumped off of her so fast that he fell hard on the floor!

"GAH!" Ben yelped.

"BEN!" Queen Bliss called out, now looking at him over the bed.

"Ben are you alright?!" King Lauhin said, now quickly walking over to help him up. But Ben was up in a flash and rubbed his arm in embarrassment and pain.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. I-I need to go!" Ben said, now turning and running out as fast as his legs could carry him!

"Ben, hold on a moment!" Lauhin called out, now looking at the teen run down the hall.

Queen Bliss, now very concerned, got up and hurried after Ben.

"My love, make sure the others don't send him back home! There has been a misunderstanding and I don't want him leaving in this state of mind." Queen Bliss said worriedly, now chasing after Ben. King Lauhin nodded ran to tell his sons.

Meanwhile, Ben ran into Vivo, who saw the pure horror in his eyes.

"Ben? Ben, what's wrong?!"

"Send me back, Vivo! HURRY!" Ben begged.

"Vivo! Don't send him back!" Queen Bliss called out, now gaining on them as she walked a bit faster. "I need to talk to him!"

But Ben wasn't about to be caught yet and took off to find some way home!

* * *

As Ben ran deeper into the castle, he noticed he was running down a hallway he's never seen before!

"There's got to be a way back home in this kooky castle!" Ben looked at the many large doorways. He came to one of the doors and grabbed the knob, he jiggled and twisted it.

"Ohohohahahahaha!" The door laughed. "That tickles!"

Ben pulled back his hand like a dog but him. "Ticklish doors?! You gotta be kidding me!" He tried to open the other doors, but they all laughed and refused to open.

"Those doors won't open without a key, Ben Tennyson."

Hearing that melodious voice, Ben spun around and saw the Tickle Queen herself!

"Your Magesty!" Ben got on the floor and bowed his head before the queen. "Forgive me for my huge mistake! I will quickly leave and never come back!"

"Oh, no! Please don't leave!" Queen Bliss said. "Raise your head and come with me!"

Ben shook his head. "How can I even face you after what I-"

The queen waved her feather wand. Then dozens of pink feathers gathered around Ben and picked him up!

Queen Bliss smiled. "Why don't we enter one of my favorite rooms, shall we?" She took out a golden key and unlocked one of the doors.

The queen walked inside with Ben as her captive. When they entered, Ben was amazed! There were feathers everywhere! Long feathers, fluffy feathers, short feathers. The whole room was made up of colorful feathers!

A feather came off the wall and wrapped itself around Ben's Omnitrix. Ben panicked and tried to remove it, but four rope feathers came down from the ceiling and wrapped around his wrists and arm joints, holding them up and suspending Ben in mid-air.

Queen Bliss smiled as she twirled her feather wand. "Now, what shall I do?"

"You can let me go I can leave?" Ben asked hopefully.

"Oh, no. We must dispel the negative feelings I sense within you." Queen Bliss waved her wand and Ben's shirt magically turned into a bunch of feathers!

"HEY! What the-?! AAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben laughed as the feather shirt wiggled against his skin.

As the feathers tickled his torso, Queen Bliss used her feather wand to tickle Ben's ears. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE, STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SORRY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Do not apologize, Ben. This is not a punishment." Queen Bliss said. "Enjoy it!"

"BUT I DOHOHOHON'T ENJOY TICKLES! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Ben laughed.

The queen stopped. She waved her wand and the feathers flew off of Ben, leaving his upper body exposed.

"You don't like being tickled?" asked Queen Bliss. "Why?"

"Be-Because I just don't like it!" Ben answered. "I laugh like crazy when I'm tickled and I can't stop when I do! It's always embarrassing when people exploit this weakness of mine!"

The queen shook her head. "Being tickled is nothing to be ashamed of. It brings out laughter, and laughter helps a sad soul when it needs laughter." She gently stroked her feather wand up and down Ben's stomach.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Ben laughed.

"See? Feel the tickles as you laugh, you feel the warmth and joy inside you rise up, letting all those negative feelings fade away!" She giggled as she kept tickling. "Coochy, coochy, coo! Coochy, coochy, cooooo!"

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Ben tried to close his mouth to stop laughing, but the queen's magic feather was too tickly to resist!

With her magic feather, the queen tickled his neck, armpits, and sides. "Are you ticklish here? Are you ticklish there? Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben could only laugh and take it.

Queen Bliss stopped to give Ben a break. "You see? Don't you feel good and tingly inside?"

"Yehehehes..." Ben tittered, the tickly feeling inside him still lingered. But he was feeling a lot happier than before.

"Now, how about I show you some of my favorite feathers from my collection?" Queen Bliss offered.

Ben shrugged. "It's not like I'm going anywhere." he joked.

Queen Bliss giggled, Ben liked her giggle. It sounded like it was made of magic. "Very well." She snapped her fingers and a rather unique feather came down into her hand. It looked like a fan made up of peacock feathers. Ben gulped a little as he feared peacocks.

"This is a fan feather." Queen Bliss said. "It looks like a bunch of feathers gathered together when really it's one wide feather!" She slowly dragged it back and forth on Ben's belly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben laughed. Boy, it tickled like crazy!

"And it's superbly ticklish." Queen Bliss added.

"OHOHOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT IHIHIHIHIS!" Ben chortled.

The queen stopped and was given another feather. It was a hot pink color, it was very long and curly with gold sparkles in it. "And this is a cuddle curler. It goes over your neck and tickles your face

She brought the feather up to Ben. It put itself around Ben's neck like a scarf and tickled Ben's chin with it's tip.

Ben giggled as the feather kept tickling. His giggles grew when it tickled his ears while rubbing against his neck.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Ben let out cute little giggles, he couldn't help it. These were harmless, playful tickles. The feather slithered down and twirled it's tip in Ben's belly button.

"OH! Ahahahahahahaha! That really tickles!" Ben laughed, squirming around. Queen Bliss decided to make Ben laugh more and tickled his armpits.

"AAAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben was reduced to full-blown laughter again. "NOT THERE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! NOT YOUR HANDS!" Ben screamed.

"Oh? Do my fluffy hands tickle you?" Queen Bliss cooed. "Ooooooh, they tickle, don't they?"

Ben's laughter rose as she teased him. Queen Bliss's hands felt like the softest, fluffiest silk against his worst tickle spot.

When tears started to run down Ben's face, Queen Bliss stopped. She removed the cuddle curler feather off of Ben. "I must say, that was fun!"

Ben gathered his breath with an exhausted smile on his face. He looked up at Queen Bliss.

"So, how do you feel? Better?" Queen Bliss asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Ben nodded. "Yeah, tired. But yeah, much better."

The queen had the feathers lower Ben to the feather bed. "Then I shall have the guards take care of you immediately." She clapped her hands twice and three Tickle Knights entered the room with a salute.

"Yes, your Majesty!" A knight exclaimed.

"Mr. Tennyson has had an enjoyable tickle and now he's exhausted." Queen Bliss said. "See that he's comfortable."

"Yes, my lady!" The knights surrounded the bed. Ben was too tired to stop whatever they were about to do.

The knights turned Ben over on his belly and one of them began massaging his shoulders.

"Mmmmm..." Ben groaned with pleasure. Another knight massaged his back while the third one did his feet.

"Oh, yeah..." Ben said, feeling relaxed already.

"How do you feel, Ben Tennyson?" asked the queen as she sat beside Ben.

"Wonderful..." Ben said. "Thank you, your grace."

Queen Bliss stroked Ben's head as his eyelids drooped. The knights took their leave and exited the room.

Ben hummed blissfully as the queen stroked him. It felt like the soothing, gentle stroking a mother does with her child.

Queen Bliss chuckled. "You like that, don't you?"

Ben nodded, smiling.

"My boys love it too. I remember cold winter nights when my beautiful baby boys would curl up in my lap by the fireplace and get a good stroking." She stroked and ran her fingers through Ben's hair, lulling the boy to sleep.

Queen Bliss got off the bed and tucked Ben in the covers. "Goodnight, Ben." she said softly. "Thank you for being such a good friend to my boys. You make them so happy." She kissed his cheek and quietly left the room.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: What do think of my half, Amiga? :)**


End file.
